The Medicine Branch is a major clinical facility of the NCI. Its activities are divided between clinical therapeutic trials in cancer patients and related laboratory research. Clinical trials of cancer treatment are currently underway in breast cancer, ovarian cancer, Hodgkin's disease, non-Hodgkin's lymphomas, testicular tumors, soft tissue sarcomas, cervical carcinoma, and brain tumors. Programs in melanoma and pancreatic carcinoma have been closed and the information published. Phase I-II clinical trials have been completed this year on the following new experimental agents or combinations: AMSA, PALA-5-FU, chlorozotocin, pentamethylmelamine. Phase II trials continue on AZQ, 13-cis-retinoic acid, intraperitoneal chemotherapy of adriamycin and AMSA by infusion. New Phase I studies include Interferon (recombinent DNA produced) and Aclacinomycin A. Additional summaries of clinical studies are summarized under reports entitled "Clinical Program in Breast Carcinoma." Laboratory research of the branch is summarized under reports entitled "Clinical Pharma-